


Picture Frames on the Mantle

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Earth Day, F/M, Gen, OFC is Lizzie's Sister, St. Patrick's Day, Tattletell, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: Originally written 2012/2013 and published on FF.net under the pen name Fallen-Autumn-Leaves by the titles: " Earth Day" "Valentine's Day" "I'll Be There For You Through It All" "The Wonderful World of Alois Trancy"Edited and updated 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.A collection of Drabbles in the Kuroshitsuji fandom, summary in chapter notes.Chapter 1: Holidays at Phantomhive Manor: BardxOFC and FinnyxOFCChapter 2: By Your Side: Prince SomaxOFCChapter 3: Under Your Spell ReaderxTrancy Household, ReaderxClaude, AloisxOFC
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Original Female Character(s), Baldroy/Original Character(s), Claude Faustus/Reader, Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Reader/Trancy Servants, Soma Asman Kadar/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776490
Kudos: 6





	1. Holidays at Phantomhive Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth Day: OFCxFinny Finny and Amy are spending the day in the garden planting trees for Earth Day. Finny gets too excited.
> 
> Valentine's Day: BardxOFC Meredith, Lizzie's sister, wants to make chocolates for Valentine's. Bard's ready to help.

**Earth Day**

"Earth Day! Earth Day, plant some trees it's Earth Day!~" Amy sung helping Finny in the garden. It was a beautiful day to be outside! The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and even Pluto frolicked in the expansive Phantomhive lawn.

  
Finny was whistling as he planted new trees and weeded around the existing ones. But in his joy, he didn't regulate his strength and uprooted a tree.

Amy got very attached to the plants in the garden. A few she didn't even let Sebastian tend to as they were her "special babies." Though Amy's job at the manor did not include gardening, she found it relaxing and so made time in her schedule to spend an hour or so each day helping to tend to the flowers, shrubs, and trees surrounding the manor.

Tears came to her green eyes and she couldn't help but cry out, "Bassy! Finny's killing trees again! On Earth Day, too!" Finny hastily tried to fix it, but the damage was done. He sighed in resignation of the scolding to come...

* * *

**Valentines Day**

"Bard, can you help me make chocolates for Valentine's Day?" Meredith asked the Phantomhive cook. As an older sister figure to Ciel and actual older sister to his fiancée Elizabeth Midford, she was ofter over at the manor. She decided to take advantage of the downtime she had as Ciel attended to some paperwork to make chocolates for the household and her sister Lizzie as a treat. 

However, she didn't take into account who the cook of the estate was. Bard grinned, ecstatic that she had asked him, and proceeded to pull out his flamethrower.

"...Um, nevermind. I'll ask Sebastian." and with her blonde locks flying behind her, she scurried away.

A loud "BOOM!" followed.


	2. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince SomaxOFC  
> A Drabble about the relationship between the Prince and my OFC

I was with my master when he first heard that Ciel forgot about him and their friendship. I was pouring tea and setting out refreshments for the master with the odd butler of the young Phantomhive. My short brown hair kept getting in my blue eyes so I'd constantly be pushing it out of the way.

I am the Prince's maid you see, Maria. I like my master, he isn't cruel or mean, he is actually quite nice! But right now, he was heartbroken.

After being left with me by the butler, he cried for hours.

Even now, weeks later, he is in a slump. There is nothing I can do but let him cry on my shoulder. Luckily though we plan to drop in on the main Phantomhive estate soon. Maybe seeing the prince will jog Ciel's memory. It'll definitely cheer up my master.

Oh! There he goes again, what set him off this time? He leans against me, wondering out loud why the Phantomhive boy doesn't remember. I dry his tears and murmur reassurances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks....majorly! I don't remember what I originally wanted to portray or the feelings that drove this....Sorry!


	3. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servants: ReaderxTrancy Household Reader meets the Trancy household.
> 
> Saint Patrick's Day: ReaderxClaude Claude is annoyed by the reader.
> 
> Step to the Beat of my Heart:AloisxOFC Anna's a regular Cinderella but she doesn't lose her hard working nature.

**Servants**

As you were introduced to the Trancy servants, you zoned out. You probably should've been paying attention, but and instead you were entranced by the opulence around you in the Trancy Mansion.

As you tuned back in, you realized you didn't know any of the names of your new coworkers. You decided just to give them all nicknames, you'd probably forget their real names in a few hours anyway. You looked at the demon triplets. Pointing to each in turn, you exclaimed "You're Eeny...Meeny...and Miney!"

You then turned to Hannah, "And you're Moe!"

She seemed annoyed and put out, the twins did not seem to care. The only one you knew, Claude, was off buying more silverware for the manor. And your new lord, Alois...

Well, Alois was laughing his face off from the steps.

* * *

**St. Patricks Day**

Claude watched as you glided in the room, deked out in a green dress, shoes, and multiple necklaces.

You had four-leaf clovers braided in your hair.

He sighed, he found Alois' childhood friend annoying and eccentric.

His Highness himself looked up from his breakfast at your arrival.

"(Y/N)!~ What's the occasion?"

"It's Saint Patricks Day!"

You were met with a confused face, "What's it celebrate?"

"...I don't know!~"

"What's the point?"

"You get to pinch anyone not wearing green and...well, thats about it...I think."

Claude sighed at your stupidity.

* * *

**Step to the Beat of My Heart**

_Inspired by "Somebody to Love" by Justin_ _Bieber_

Alois leaned against the doorjamb and watched his love, Anna, as she helped Claude set the table.

No matter how many times he told her, Claude was there to do it, it was his job. But Anna liked to help the demon butler, ever since he and Alois found her on the streets, dirty, poor and alone, she had felt that she needed to repay them, whether it was helping Claude in the kitchen, Hannah with laundry, or the triplets with the horses. It always left Alois pouting because it limited the time he could spend with her. Of course, she loved Alois even then.

Outsiders could think that she "liked" him in a bid to repay him for saving her from the streets. But she didn't feel the need to like him because he saved her, she liked him simply because she did.

Claude was currently in the kitchen, dishing up one of his delicious meals.

Alois smiled at Anna, she had stepped back and was now studying her work.

She turned to him,"Are they straight, do you think?" her eyes questioning.

He smiled and said,"Of course." -though he hadn't looked at the place settings. At Anna's smile, he didn't spare a thought more of the table.

Alois on an impulse, leveraged himself into the room, grabbed her hand and danced her across the floor. Their laughter rang throughout the mansion.

_...step to the beat of my heart..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a kid, no one told me why we celebrated some holidays like St. Patrick's Day. All I knew for the longest time was that you had to wear green and color shamrocks in art class. Isn't it strange that sometimes we celebrate things because they are tradition rather than actually stopping to wonder what those days/events/holidays/people actually mean to us?


End file.
